


【求助】担心后辈考不到高中部了+【求助】最近前辈好奇怪+【求助】队友们交给了我一个任务，然而我要做不下去了

by sqcai0815



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqcai0815/pseuds/sqcai0815
Relationships: Inui Sadaharu/Yanagi Renji, Kirihara Akaya/Marui Bunta, Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi, Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi





	【求助】担心后辈考不到高中部了+【求助】最近前辈好奇怪+【求助】队友们交给了我一个任务，然而我要做不下去了

【求助】担心后辈考不到高中部了  
#1 参谋  
初中社团里的后辈今年初三，然而以他的成绩考到高中部的概率，唉，有点头疼  
#2  
嗳，楼主好担心后辈的样子呢～  
#3  
二楼真是，内涵丰富  
#4  
自古二楼出真相（≧∇≦）  
#5 参谋  
大家误会了，我和他都是男生，而且我已经脱单了，不是和他  
#6  
看到都是男生的时候还想说性别不是问题，看到后半句(￣▽￣)  
#7  
那么楼主为什么还那么关心后辈呢？既然只是普通关系(o_o)  
#8  
好吧，看来这个贴注定只不能是情感贴了  
能不能请楼主具体说一下学弟的情况呢？  
#9  
对啊，现在太模糊了，想帮忙也不知道从何帮起啊  
#10 参谋  
》6 很高兴看到你能这么想，虽然你YY对象错了  
》7 是这样的，后辈用Aka代指好了，Aka小我一届，和我是一个运动社团的，实力很强，对我们很重要，然而Aka学习不好，他会考上我们学校高中部的概率只有3.42%  
》8 好的，Aka真的是我们部里的一个特例了，在他之前部里学习最差的也不过是有两门苦手科目，而且还有两门很拿手的科目，Aka创下了我们部第一个全科不及格的记录，尤其是英语，当初一开学的时候就因为英语堂测考了0分被留堂险些误了社团报名，后来也是经常不及格，每天的作业都要让我们部里一位巴西留学生帮他检查  
#11  
我的妈！这成绩还真不是一般得差，怪不得楼主头疼，我光看楼主的描述都懵了，Aka桑（这么叫没问题吧应该？）就没有拿手科目吗？-_-#  
#12  
》11 据我掐指一算，Aka桑体育必然不错:-)  
#13  
楼上你这不是废话吗？运动社团实力很强体育怎么可能会差嘛！  
#14 参谋  
如果一定要说拿手科目的话，大概国语还能勉勉强强算吧，虽然也不太好，曾经写给我和部长、副部长的挑战书上满篇错字  
#15  
233333明明应该同情一把楼主，但是这个场景，不行我得先笑会儿  
#16  
满篇错字，简直了  
#17  
等等，楼主之前说过Aka桑实力很强的对吧？现在又说挑战楼主，那楼主该有多强？  
#17  
ls神蠢，楼主ID已经表明了嘛！参谋啊！在队内地位一定很高的，从楼主描述看应该就在部长、副部长之下吧？  
#18  
参谋啊！记得我社团里有一位前辈就被大家这么叫，和当时部长、副部长合称三巨头，听说实力很强的  
#19  
能被称作参谋的话，大概学习也相当厉害吧？会头疼也很正常啊，如果换一个学习挺一般的前辈大概就不会决定这么头疼吧？（；￣ェ￣）  
#20  
楼上神逻辑啊我去，学习一般的话更会崩溃的！这儿就是一个啊！T_T  
而且，学习的话看楼主数据用得如此精确也看得出来好嘛！或许叫参谋也和这个有关？  
#21 参谋  
》19 我们部里学习一般的前辈（就用Bun来代替好了）更着急，基本每天部活的时候都要念叨Aka的事，不过偏巧他拿手的是国语和音乐，还帮不上什么忙  
》20 某种程度上，是这样的  
#22  
嗯，Bun前辈听起来有点萌！  
#23  
咿，楼主求深扒！☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  
#24  
楼上and楼上上痴汉属性鉴定完毕  
#25 Hino Nacional Brasileiro  
Bun吗？和他一起打双打非常轻松。他总是很积极，也能给予我勇气。  
#26  
楼上是Bun桑的搭档吗？  
#27  
为何我嗅到了痴汉的味道→_→  
#28  
看ID25楼是楼主说的那位巴西留学生？  
#29 参谋  
Jackal你也来了啊，果然你和Bun之间的信任是无法割裂的啊  
》28 是的  
》23 Bun平时看起来有点孩子气，不过意外的是一个温柔可靠很会照顾弟弟的好哥哥，对于部里来说，多亏他和Jackal，还有另外两位，我们才能在过去几年双打胜率100%  
#30  
啊啊啊！不行了，太萌了，Bun小天使求嫁~(～o￣▽￣)～o 。。。  
#31  
楼上不许和我抢，天使我的嫁  
#32  
我说楼上的们，你们这么做考虑过Jackal桑的感受吗？这么堂而皇之地抢人家搭档？  
#33  
233心疼Jackal桑，搭档被抢神马的  
#34  
求Jackal桑心里印象面积  
#35  
为什么我的注意力都放在双打胜率100%上了(￣O￣;)  
#36  
ls你不是一个人！100%！也就是说从来没输过喽？  
#37  
可怕！等，等等，这样的统治力，还有楼主ID参谋什么的，我，我想到了一所学校  
#38  
我，我也想到了，我们想到的，该，该的不会是一所吧  
/咽口水/  
》37 要不我们来对个暗号？三连霸？  
#39  
（泣）果，果然，现在一想到他们还是会发抖，往事不堪回首，我当时被他们那个二年级王牌打了个6-0  
#40  
别，别提了，我们学校直接以肚子疼为借口弃权了┭┮﹏┭┮  
#41 Hino Nacional Brasileiro  
》32、33、34 哈？我为什么会伤心，Bun开心就好了啊，再说我只是他搭档又不是他喜欢的人  
》39 你是？0-6输给那位的不止一个，抱歉记不太清了  
》40 你是......银华的？  
#42  
啊！妈妈！真的是啊！我，我突然又肚子疼了，先走了  
#43  
天啦！是真的！这个帖子好可怕，你，你不用记得我是谁，我，我要逃离这个帖子，再，再见了各位  
#44  
42和43楼是怎么了？怎么突然画风一变？有什么恐怖的事情发生了吗？  
#45  
2333，大概他们是之前的39和40楼？看样子是曾经输给过楼主的学校吧，而且输得还有点儿惨？  
#46  
看起来楼主是网球部的？6-0赢过很多比赛的话那实力还真不是一般的强啊  
#47  
突然好像出现了一群知情人？  
#48  
知情人不算吧？顶多就是猜到楼主是谁了而已吧  
话说，Jackal桑的话......为什么看着有点心酸？  
#49  
只要他开心就好了神马的，小说男二标配台词啊  
#50  
等等，你们都没注意到Jackal桑话里的含义吗？只是搭档不是喜欢的人，所以说Bun桑已经有喜欢的人了？  
#51  
不！！！！(╥﹏╥)  
#52 参谋  
我就离开了6分钟话题怎么就歪成这个样子了？  
》46、50 是的  
没有人在提建议吗？  
#53  
对不起，参谋桑，我们错了（土下座）  
#54  
噗，参谋桑，这个称呼好萌  
好吧，要正经  
Aka桑自己愿不愿意到本校的高中部呢？  
#55  
对啊，如果自己有很强烈的愿望的话就很好办了，我当时就是因为自己男神在那个高中，最后一年拼命学习考到现在的高中的，现在每天都可以看到男神简直人生圆满  
#56  
楼上痴汉的气息已经突破屏幕了-_-#  
#57 参谋  
》55 谢谢你的建议，我想到刺激Aka的方法了，不过首先@Hino Nacional Brasileiro@Yacht lunch@骑着黑色的白马向前后退  
#58  
赶脚有什么厉害人物要出现了！(◎_◎;)  
#59 骑着黑色的白马向前后退  
puri  
#60 Yacht lunch  
怎么了我们的参谋？  
#61 Hino Nacional Brasileiro  
啊，什么事？要我@Bun过来吗？  
#62 参谋  
不要让Bun看到，我想到刺激Aka的方法了，不过需要你们的配合  
#63 Hino Nacional Brasileiro  
啊啊，好的  
#64 Yacht lunch  
哦？怎么办？  
#65 参谋  
刚刚55楼的话给了我启示，我们只需要让他明白自己的感情他自然会努力学习，不要忘了小学六年级5月~次年2月为了能考进来天天努力学习，现在我们只需再给他一点刺激就可以了  
#66 骑着黑色的白马向前后退  
我们的军师还真是可怕啊  
#67 Yacht lunch  
怪不得你不要让Bun知道啊，那么我们就来商讨一下如何让那孩子明白自己对Bun的真实感觉就好了吧？也请大家多多帮忙了  
#68  
等等，我好像，发现了什么？  
#69  
实际上52l的时候参谋桑的回复已经说明了吧，只是我们都没注意到而已  
#70  
真的！之前是谁说这贴注定不会成为情感贴的？  
#71  
我，脸已肿  
#72  
我就想知道，那些求嫁的妹子，乃们还好吗？  
#73  
又来了，不是要帮忙吗？我们这楼又歪了啊  
#74  
啊啊啊，对不起（土下座）  
那么他们是双箭头吗？如果是的话旁边人点一下应该就好了吧？  
#75 Yacht lunch  
是双箭头，但问题是Aka是个天然呆，我们旁敲侧击过很多次都没有用，至于Bun，太重友谊了，再加上又有点任性，可能已经察觉自己的感情了吧，然而就是没什么表示  
#76 Hino Nacional Brasileiro  
Bun不任性啊，更可能是在他心中队友间的友谊要重于喜欢之情所有不知道该怎么办吧？  
#77 骑着黑色的白马向前后退  
Bun的话很有可能哦  
#78  
这样啊，还真是难办啊  
ps Jackal桑还真是只要涉及到Bun的事马上就有回复了>_<  
#79  
噗，你这么一说我也发现了，如果不是Yacht桑爆了料我都要刷如果这都不算爱了  
Yacht桑是不是喜欢雷诺阿呀？  
#80 Yacht lunch  
雷诺阿是我最喜欢的画家，不过大家跑题了哟  
#81  
啊啊啊，对不起，我们又跑题了（土下座）  
#82  
我说今天这么一会儿功夫大家这都土下座了多少次了？  
不过你们这么一说，要不要试着给他们弄个情敌出来？比如参谋桑假装喜欢一下Aka桑？  
#83 参谋  
情敌的建议可以一试，但是我的成功几率是0%鉴于部里大家都知道我和一位哥哥的事  
#84  
！！！  
#85  
！！！！  
#86  
！！！！！  
#87  
看到第十楼楼主回复6楼筒子的话我就该想到的（捂脸）  
#88  
刚想说ls破坏队形可耻，然后...赶紧翻回去，啊啊啊真的我们当时都忽视了居然  
#89  
既然这样参谋桑看来是不行了，Jackal桑怎么样？看起来很合适哦？  
#90  
喂喂喂，ls这样做对Jackal桑也太过分了点，简直就是往Jackal桑伤口上撒盐嘛！  
#91  
就是啊！本来就是只是搭档了  
#93  
而且你确定Jackal桑会愿意帮助Aka桑追自己的搭档吗？  
#94 Hino Nacional Brasileiro  
我无所谓啊，但是这样对Bun和Aka都不太好吧？我们一定要用这样的方法吗？@Yacht lunch  
#95  
天哪，Jackal桑，这样都无所谓还在想着Bun桑（咦，不是还有Aka桑？无视掉，无视掉）太虐心了  
#96  
我，我不萌Bun桑了，Jackal桑求联系方式！  
#97  
相信我们你比不过Bun桑的楼上^_^  
#98  
干嘛戳穿我的幻想-_-#  
#99  
啊，既然Jackal桑也不太愿意的话，那骑着黑色的白马向前后退桑（什么鬼-_-#）怎么样？看起来他和Bun桑也还算熟，或者Yacht lunch桑？  
#100 骑着黑色的白马向前后退  
我有partner了piyo  
#101 Yacht lunch  
我也是  
#102  
！！！这是一个怎样神奇的社团  
#103  
我就像默默问一句，是男是女  
#104  
用了partner这样的词，大概，应该，八成，是同性...吧  
#105  
这个学校的风纪委员呢？都不管吗？  
#106 骑着黑色的白马向前后退  
因为风纪委员长自己就是其中一位puri  
以及一位风纪委员  
#107  
妈妈，我想转学还来得及吗？  
#108  
还是算了吧，单身汪受不起这个伤害  
#109  
忍住眼泪  
#110  
忍不住了  
#111  
哇，委屈得哭了出来  
#112  
笑看楼上单身狗  
#113 Yacht lunch  
Bun会理解你的，还有Aka，毕竟你平时对他们那么好Jackal  
#114 参谋  
如果是Jackal的话成功率是89.27%  
#115 Hino Nacional Brasileiro  
总觉得这样不太好，不过如果一定要这样那好吧  
#116  
感觉Jackal桑是这些人中唯一的真正的好人呢  
#117  
我，我是18楼，刚刚部活结束，我好像发现了什么了不得的东西，感觉明天整个世界都会变了  
#118 Yacht lunch  
楼上是初中部的？四连霸的就靠你们了，不要辜负我们这些前辈们的期望  
#119  
嗨！一定会全力以赴！  
#120 骑着黑色的白马向前后退  
pupina

【求助】最近前辈好奇怪  
#1 时间就是金钱  
RT 最近我的一位前辈J突然变得好奇怪，以前虽然也经常和另一位M前辈一起但从来没有这么...啊咧，怎么说呢，总之就是很奇怪就对了  
#2  
(´･_･`)所以楼主想说啥？  
#3  
不明觉厉  
#4  
问题是......什么？  
#5  
这是爸爸见过最莫名其妙的求助贴  
#6  
ls别立flag   
#7 时间就是金钱  
啊咧？我已经说了啊！前辈最近很奇怪，我也不知道该怎么形容，总之就是很不正常，让我觉得不舒服  
#8  
这个解释......有区别吗？  
#9  
算了，这么问好了，J前辈对M前辈干了什么事让你觉得奇怪呢？（总觉得哪里不对？）  
#10  
楼上的问法......  
#11 时间就是金钱  
啊，大概就是几乎无时无刻不和M前辈一起，帮M前辈干各种事情，而且总是有意无意不让我和M前辈碰上啥的  
#12  
我咋觉得看起来......问题不是J前辈而是M前辈呢？  
#13  
我也。。。这么觉得  
#14  
所以楼主对M前辈是怎样的态度呢？  
#15 时间就是金钱  
啊咧？态度？什么态度？就是正常学弟对前辈的态度喽  
#16  
我发现...楼主有点...单纯？  
#17  
ls直说天然呆不就好了  
#18  
我觉得咱们还是换个问法吧（叹气），对于金钱君（哪里不对-_-#）来说M前辈是怎样的存在呢？仅仅是前辈吗？还有别的吗？为什么会这样呢？  
#19 时间就是金钱  
啊，怎么叫都无所谓啦  
M前辈啊，当然不仅是前辈喽，感觉M前辈是周围不多的能理解我的人吧，当初我入学的时候因为一些事情误了社团报道就是M前辈给我留的申请书，后来听J前辈说当时M前辈是因为觉得我是真心想入部但又没看到我所有特地给我留的，后来我输给我们部三巨头后也是M前辈第一个冲上来安慰我的  
#20  
所以就是知己一样的存在喽？  
#21 时间就是金钱  
知，知己？那是什么意思？  
#22  
金钱君（既然楼主同意那我也就这么用了）......现在小学生？（抱歉我不是侮辱楼主，只是知己的话初中生应该都学过了）  
#23 时间就是金钱  
哈？有学过吗？我初三了  
不过我学习一直不好啦，曾经全科不及格过，当时把部里面的前辈们给急坏了  
#24  
怪不得前辈们急，四门不及格就要被停止社团了吧？  
知己的意思就是了解、理解、赏识自己的人啦  
#25  
等等，金钱君初三，那两位前辈都已经毕业了吧？本来也不能经常见到了吧？  
#26 时间就是金钱  
》24 原来是这个意思吗？那就是吧应该  
》25 只是升上高中部而已啊，我们学校是国、高、大学在一个校园的，而且大家都是一个运动社团的所以训练的时候经常会遇到  
啊，所以这是怎么回事还是没人能告诉我吗？  
#27  
金钱君太着急了啦（笑）大家在慢慢帮忙分析啦，因为对情况不了解所以要慢慢问啊  
#28  
对啊，金钱君不要急啦，总会解决的  
#29  
能不能麻烦金钱君再想一下，不舒服的感觉具体点是什么呢？金钱君可以举几个例子如果不知道怎么形容的话  
#30  
对的，比如不舒服的时候具体是什么想法  
#31  
还有看到什么会不舒服之类的  
#32 时间就是金钱  
啊咧，例子吗？我想想  
#33  
不用急的，金钱君可以慢慢想  
#34 时间就是金钱  
啊，比如说看到看到J前辈给M前辈买蛋糕啥的就会想为什么又是J前辈帮M前辈买啊，看着M前辈在哪里和J前辈又说又笑地就在想真是的，我也想啊，和M前辈这样说说笑笑地  
#35  
啊咧？金钱君对M前辈......真的只是知己和前辈吗？  
#36  
对啊，感觉有点，呃，向一个奇怪地方向发展了？  
#37  
啊，是啊，我也有同感  
#38  
上一个让我有这种感觉的好像还是我ex  
#39 时间就是金钱  
哈？奇怪的方向？ex？你们在说什么？  
#40 adieu  
真是后知后觉啊，A君  
#41 时间就是金钱  
啊咧？楼上是Y前辈吗？  
#42 adieu  
是的哟，A君  
#43 时间就是金钱  
Y前辈知道他们在说什么吗？我有点看不懂欸  
#44 adieu  
A君，你对M只是知己和前辈的感觉吗？没有想过成为更近一步的存在吗？像我和N一样  
#45  
！！！  
#46  
好像有什么了不得的出现了  
#47  
而且好像是熟人？  
#48  
高能啊感觉  
#49 时间就是金钱  
啊，啊咧？Y前辈是说，是说，可是，可是我从来没有往这个方向想过啊  
#50  
摸摸金钱君（或者说A君？），别慌！  
#51  
是啊，都语无伦次了  
#52  
是啊，不过金钱君真的要想一下，只是知己和前辈，怎么会有这种类似嫉妒的心理产生呢？  
#53  
对啊，而且金钱君也说了，以前J前辈不会这么做的，所以自然不会有这种感觉了，那么没有想过也正常了  
#54 adieu  
没错  
#55 风林火阴山雷  
原来你竟然为这样的问题苦恼吗？A。太松懈了！  
#56 adieu  
哦，S君你也来了？  
#57 风林火阴山雷  
听说A最近总是精神恍惚，所以顺着他的ID来看看他的帖子，没想到他是因为这种原因苦恼，这样下去怎么好好带领部员！  
#58 adieu  
啊，不过最近J君确实有些奇怪，总感觉有什么事在发生，也不怪A君困惑，我也有点不明白  
#59 风林火阴山雷  
这个问题确实存在，但这不是理由，我们不应该有死角，听见没有，A？  
#60 时间就是金钱  
嗨！但是，无论前辈们怎么说我还是不能想明白  
#61  
S前辈和Y前辈好严肃！这种事情谁遇到都会有点懵吧？A君还是慢慢想一下的好  
#62  
是啊，有时候这种事情就是当局者迷旁观者清啦  
#63  
是啊，前辈们也要理解下啦  
#64 风林火阴山雷  
总之，不要松懈，A！  
#65 adieu  
就是这样，adieu

【求助】队友们交给了我一个任务，然而我要做不下去了  
#1 Hino Nacional Brasileiro  
大家为了让我搭档和一位后辈明白自己的感情让我假装追求搭档，但是现在搭档好像因为我的行为心情很不好，我觉得我想把实情告诉搭档，不再做下去了  
#2  
楼主ID有点眼熟啊  
#3  
啊！楼主是不是之前有一个求助贴里的Jackal桑？  
#4  
对哦！我记得当时Jackal桑的队友们给他的任务就是这个！  
#5  
果然Jackal桑看到搭档（我记得是Bun桑？）心情不好就不想再继续了呢  
#6  
社团欠我一个搭档啊简直是  
#7  
那么现在后辈的情况怎么样了呢？Jackal桑  
#8 Hino Nacional Brasileiro  
啊，Aka吗？Aka最近一直在躲着Bun，Bun因此也不开心  
#9  
啊果然Jackal桑的重点都放在Bun桑身上了啊（笑）  
#10  
看样子Aka桑是发现了什么呢  
#11  
是啊，故意躲着Bun桑的话应该是明白了自己的感情又不知道怎么表达吧？  
#12  
所以现在就是双方都明白自己的感情但都不说吗？那么大家从侧面暗示一下双方把这层窗户纸捅破了就好了吧？  
#13  
好像不是这么简单？我记得之前Jackal桑还有Yacht桑以及一位ID很奇葩的说过Bun桑不肯有所表示是因为太重视友谊？  
#14 Hino Nacional Brasileiro  
啊，是啊，Bun总是担心如果和Aka在一起后会影响到和我们这些队友的友谊  
#15  
啊咧，Bun桑感觉太重视友谊了呢  
#16   
是啊，重视友谊对队友们来说当然很好啦，但是对恋人来说就有点不幸了呢  
#17  
那么Aka桑又是怎么想的呢？  
#18 Hino Nacional Brasileiro  
Aka的话，大概还在混乱中吧，毕竟从来没想到过这方面的事情  
#19  
呃......感觉Aka桑，有点儿，嗯  
#20  
蠢萌？  
#21 Yacht lunch  
Bun真的是想得太多了，明明大家还是会站在同样的地方为了同样的梦想肩并肩前行，大家就是为了共同的梦想才聚在一起的啊  
#22 骑着黑色的白马向前后退  
puri  
#23 参谋  
虽然Bun会因此而困扰的几率是79.48%，但两个人最后可以成功在一起的几率是97.65%，Jackal，你要做的就是避免剩下的2.35%发生  
#24 风林火阴山雷  
太松懈了，Jackal！答应好的事情临时反悔，你作为我们部的一员的骄傲哪去了！  
#25 adieu  
真是不让人省心啊  
#26 Hino Nacional Brasileiro  
啊，但是看到Bun现在的状态还是会担心  
#27 骑着黑色的白马向前后退  
puri  
这点问题还击不垮Bun  
#28 参谋  
Bun没有外表看上去得那么孩子气  
#29  
Jackal桑关心过度了啦有点  
#30  
关心则乱啊，没办法也是  
#31  
啊！正选们都在太好了！出大事了！  
#32  
？？？  
#33  
ls啥情况？  
#34  
又是个熟人？  
#35 风林火阴山雷  
怎么回事？  
#36  
初中部的部长跑过来了，然后  
#37   
......话不带说一半就不说了的呀我说  
#38  
然而半个小时过去了  
#39  
自从36l话说一半就跑了，所有知情人士就都不见了  
#40  
话说，我突然想到一种可能性，那个36l提到的初中部部长......该不会就是Aka桑吧？  
#41  
！！！  
#42  
你这么一说还真是  
#43  
不会这么巧吧？  
#44  
所以Aka桑是干什么去了？  
#45  
预感前方高能  
#46  
ls废话不解释  
#47  
就是，要不怎么知情人士都不见了  
#48 骑着黑色的白马向前后退  
piyo  
#49  
啊！是知情人士呢！请问现在怎么了？  
#50 Yacht lunch  
解决了啊问题，虽然过程有点曲折  
#51 adieu  
没想到Aka竟然就这么在大庭广众之下告白了，造成了很大的轰动  
#52   
噗，Aka桑真是好蠢  
#53  
这......  
#54  
所以我们的猜测是对的喽？  
#55 adieu  
是的哟  
#56  
撒花！虽然全程没见到主人公出现＼(^o^)／  
#57  
真是太好了  
#58  
然而我突然发现楼主已经好久没出现了？  
#59 Yacht lunch  
Jackal啊，现在应该内心五味陈杂吧，大概没有闲情来贴吧了吧，那我们就帮忙把帖子封了吧

管理员  
此贴已封


End file.
